9 Crimes Continued
by Drksprnklrbewbs
Summary: This takes place a little after episode four leaves off. Sookie and Eric find themselves more and more drawn to one another. The repercussions of V and the fate of Pam, Bill, and others unfold in later chapters.


Sookie barely made it out of Lou Pines alive. She thought her life was complicated before; dating a vampire, being a telepath, murder and other things amiss in Bon Temp. That was merely the tip of the iceberg now. She had nearly been devoured by a bar full of werewolves. She found it hard to believe that there were werewolves, but she had experienced vampires, her own powers, and a shape-shifter first hand. Not to mention what ever the fuck Maryanne was. A Maynad or something. Just as some semblance was coming into her life, Bill gets kidnapped. Right after he asked her to marry him. If she'd just said yes, he would still be okay. Guilt flooded her as she though of the alternative. She could have been one Mrs. Compton. That sounded wonderful to her, and just as suddenly as the guilt had overcome her she was hit with anger. Pure and intense.

He had cheated on her, and said he never wanted to see her again. She didn't know which was worse. The fact that he had done it, that he had done it over the phone, or that it had been with Lorena. Her heart felt as cold as her former vampire lover. He was so much more than that, he was her first everything. She loved him, and he didn't even have the decency to do it in person. It occurred to her that he may have been forced into it, and the urge to go get him was too much to bear at times. But she had heard something in Lou Pines, that Vampire supplying the V wasn't just anyone. It was the King Of Mississippi. Sookie was sure he was the one responsible for Bill's behavior. Every time it got too hard to bear, her thoughts turned to Eric.

Sure, he could be cruel and manipulative at times, but she couldn't help but think he would be man enough, or _vampire _enough as it were to tell her in person. Eric had compassion for Godric, so he couldn';t be all bad, could he? She knew it could be the blood talking, but that might be why she felt the way she did for Bill, too. She had his blood from the very start, she couldn't help but love him. And Eric wasn't bad to look at. He towered over her and Bill alike. His body long and lean, at times it was hard to keep out of her head. She must have replayed the time she'd seen him naked in the basement of Fangtasia a thousand times; each time more appealing than the last.

…

Bill had sold him out. He knew it was only a matter of time. He'd vowed to do ruin him ever since he'd tricked Sookie into drinking his blood. But it was worth it. He loved Sookie. It wasn't something he would tell anyone, human, vampire, or other. He made them believe she was simply something different. Something to increase his power, something of no emotional consequence. But that wasn't true at all. He loved Sookie. He didn't even know he was capable of love anymore, but he put on a harder exterior than was true. He envied Bill, something he didn't want to admit because Bill has Sookie. He didn't love Pam, but he didn't want to see her get staked. Not in his area. The loss of Godric still bothered him more than he would let on, but Sookie could make him forget. She was magical, and enthralling, and had captured his unbeating heart. Bill Compton would be staked, and he could only hope he was there to watch. Sookie would get over him soon enough, and better yet, she'd have him to comfort her.

The Queen had put him in an awful position. Pushing V with the help of Lafayette to assuage her thirst for money and power. Everyone knew it would be just a matter of time, and now the magister was on to it. Hopefully Bill would take the blame and everything would go according to plan, or the queen get busted. As long as he was left out of it. He had felt Sookie's moods change from devastation, to rage, to lust and fluctuating everywhere in between. He had felt she was in danger, but he couldn't go there now. He had to resolve the issue of V. The moment of danger was fleeting and her emotions continued changing from anger, depression, and desire. He could only hope that he was the object of her desire, and that Bill had let her down. In a world where things go right, that would be the case…


End file.
